barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Melody
Melody is a character in Barbie & The Diamond Castle. While she initially studied under the three Muses of Music as their apprentice, she became an official Muse herself at the end of the film. She is voiced by Maryke Hendrikse. Story In the beginning, Melody was the apprentice of the three Muses of Music: Dori, Phaedra, and Lydia. She lived in the Diamond Castle with them, and helped to take care of it while studying the arts of music and magic under them. When Lydia turned against her friends, Dori and Phaedra hid their musical instruments along with the castle, and gave Melody the key in case anything bad happened to them. From her hiding place, Melody saw how Lydia turned Dori and Phaedra into stone statues when they tried to reason with her, and quickly ran for her life, only to be pursued by Slyder, Lydia's sidekick dragon. In a last resort to evade Slyder, she used her whistle to magically hide herself in a mirror, but she dropped her whistle in the process, and it ended up being broken by Slyder, causing her to be trapped in the mirror. She was so afraid of being found out that she kept silent. One day, Liana and Alexa, two best friends with a true passion for music and who worked as sellers of flowers, met a hungry-looking old woman. Despite their own need, they still kindly gave their lunch of bread and jam to her, and she gave them a mirror in gratitude. It turned out to be the exact same mirror that Melody had hid herself in. Liana's and Alexa's singing was so beautiful that she could not help revealing herself and joining in their song. Unfortunately, Slyder sensed her singing and destroyed Liana's and Alexa's cottage while trying to find her. Melody tells Liana and Alexa what happened, and they're will be helped Melody to find The Diamond Castle. They're through the long way to find it, near Seven Stones. Until in the mansion, Liana and Alexa was fight because Alexa influence with the luxurious she never feel it before, actually the mansion's owners is under Lydia's spell influences. Liana bring Melody and leaves Alexa in the mansion. And Alexa throw her friendship necklace. Alexa was kidnapped by Lydia, but because she refused to tell Lydia where's Liana and Melody, Lydia spells her and tells where are they. Slyder bring Liana and Melody to Lydia's place and Melody forced to tells her what's the key of Diamond Castle. Lydia brings Melody and meanwhile Liana and Alexa almost fall to the canyon. Liana wears the necklace again around Alexa's neck and Alexa free from the spell. In Seven Stones, Melody lied to Lydia about the key, because she didn't want to tell the real key. Liana and Alexa come, and Lydia use her flute. Liana and Alexa just fall under her spell. Lydia makes a whirlpool and commands them to jump into the whirlpool, but Liana takes her flute. Lydia threatens to break the mirror if the girls don't give her the flute, but Melody breaks it herself. Meanwhile, Liana throws Lydia's flute into the whirlpool and Lydia goes after it. She tries to use it to make the whirlpool disappear, but the spell backfires and she disappeared instead. Liana thinks Melody's favorite song "Believe" is the key of Diamond Castle. She and Alexa sing the song and it reveals the Diamond Castle. Their dress was changed to beautiful gown and Melody was free from the mirror. They go to the Diamond Castle and Melody opens the door of the muses instruments place. Unfortunately, Lydia come back, and Melody quickly takes the instruments before spelling to the stone. Liana and Alexa play the instruments, and Melody is singing. Lydia and Slyder becomes statues, and her spells is broke. Dori and Phaedra turn into human again, go back to Diamond Castle and they were happy to be reunited with melody. Dori and Phaedra crowned Liana and Alexa as Princesses of Music and promote Melody as the new muse, replacing Lydia. Melody ask them to stay there, but they refused and want return to their home. When Liana and Alexa will be return bck lto their home, Melody says goodbye on them and says she will visit them. Personalty Melody is a sweet, funny, friendly and caring girl. She is shown to be friendly by almost immediately becoming best friends with Liana and Alexa. She is funny when Alexa says her stomach had been growling and Melody makes a joke, making them all laugh. Melody is caring when she saves Alexa's life. She is very sweet and at times shy but when Lydia scares her friends, she, still a bit afraid, tried to stand up to her. Melody is a bit too trusting though, seeing as she only hesitated a moment before trusting to Liana and Alexa the key to the castle and almost the fate of the world. She completely falls into the same trap of the mansion as the girls, thinking i could be theirs. Melody knows Lydia well but is tricked easliy into beleving Lydia would let her friends go if she gave her the key. Physical Appearance Melody has light skin, blue eyes with the smallest hint of natural brown eyeshadow and beautiful auburn hair. She wears the front split and the two strands wrap around her head and the rest pulled up into a bun. The rest of her hair is long and behind her, held be three golden bands to keep it in place. It ends in a curl. Melody wears a necklace of red jewels and gold that is in the shape of a lyre, an ancient musical instrument that was very common in ancient Greece. She wears a red dress with one strap holding it up on her left shoulder. The dress splits only barley with a trim of gold. She has two golden arm bracelets that curl in swirly patterns, this many be a reference to the magic mirror she had been trapped in. Melody has many golden belts around her waist that end in the center with a gem, much like her necklace, shaped like a lyre. Around her bun is a wreath of green leafs and what looks like holly berries. Melody, like her friends, Liana and Alexa in their peasant dresses, has a very natural look. Gallery Trivia "Melody" is a name of Greek origin which means "music" or "song." Her appearance is also Grecian inspired, and Muses come from Greek mythology. *In the Barbie and The Three Musketeers teaser trailer, Aramina shares Melody's appearance. *Melody shares the same name as Princess Melody from ''Barbie as Rapunzel''. *In the earliest trailer of Barbie & the Diamond Castle, Melody is seen in the mirror with the appearance of Princess Fallon from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. * Her hairstyle is similar to Queen Calissa from the movie Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Summer's Roles Category:Singing Characters